


erased

by shymaa



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shymaa/pseuds/shymaa
Summary: we need more interaction between Neil and Kat
Kudos: 7





	erased

"my son will think I'm a monster" kat murmured. she sat watching the birds-it was tough to get over the birds- and their friend doing pull ups outside like the professional he is.

"God! I'm so stupid. Here I am, at the literal world's ending, obsessing over wrong and right. Andrei is a weapons' dealer hell bent on world destruction for God's sake and I..." 

she feels guilty. Neil thinks. because she knows she will kill him and love it.

"I know monsters, Kat, you're not one." Neil said. she scoffed.

"I will kill Andrei and I won't hesitate. i will not regret it."

Neil thought about the people he had killed. regretting is a distant memory and he always credited the part of his father that lives in him for it. dark, twisted enjoying chaos and breaking the laws, physics and otherwise. That's how he got here. Once, as a young bright eyed recruit in MI6, he snuck a peak into some classified files no one could decipher except him. In retrospect, he knows he found the files because he made it so. made sense to leave himself a cheat sheet.

He knew the test is a willingness to die for your mission because that's exactly what he will have to do in a few days. in a way, he's already dead. what's happened, happened. He takes comfort in knowing he exists in the future.

"it's.... mind fucking to see Andrei alive again after I kill him." Kat says, like a mind reader.

Neil watches her now like he watched her the day she died. 

"it's the cruelest thing about the future. everything, everyone who's ever lived... is alive. maybe not here and now but somewhere. they would take that away from us."

"if it weren't for my son, I'd erase Andrei in a heartbeat."

"I know."


End file.
